Molly Weasley: A Squib's Tale
by Namacub95
Summary: The tale of the first Weasley squib in over a century. Molly Weasley II's life.


**Molly Weasley: A Squib's Tale**

_**I'm NOT JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter anything you don't recognise belongs to me!**_

The first memories that Molly Weasley had was of Hogwarts. Reading about it, wishing about going there and eagerly anticipating the day when she would board the Hogwarts Express. It was almost an obsession of her's she was determined to learn as much as she could about Hogwarts before she actually got there.

She couldn't wait for her eleventh birthday, in her mind it was the most important one after her seventeenth. She mentally counted down the years until she would finally be old enough to join Teddy, Victorire, Dominique and Louis at Hogwarts. She would listen to every story her mother, father, aunts and uncles told her about Hogwarts and would still plead for more.

She pestered her parents with question upon question about magic, Hogwarts and everything that had to do with the wizarding world. Although she never actually did magic herself she wasn't worried, after all there hadn't been a squib in the Weasley family for well over a century.

Finally April 18th arrived; Molly could hardly contain her excitement. She waited for the inevitable owl post that would contain her Hogwarts letter. It didn't arrive at breakfast, any time during the afternoon, it didn't arrive during her birthday party that night and by the time she had went to bed it still hadn't came.

They waited for over a week after her birthday and still no Hogwarts letter. Percy and Audrey finally had to take Molly to St Mungos to see if she did have magic in her and maybe the letter had been lost or misplaced.

The healers checked her over, put her through several basic tests and asked her a couple of questions then sent her and her parents back home with a promise that the results would arrive by owl post in a week.

Molly was terrified, what if she really was a squib? She had heard several stories about what happened to squibs and wondered if her parents would disown her. Lucy tried many times to cheer up her older sister with minor feats of magic, this did nothing but make Molly even more worried. She tried with all her might to do anything her sister had accomplished but couldn't, it was the first time Lucy had done something before Molly herself.

Then a week after Molly's trip to St Mungos an owl arrived baring the results of her tests. Her mother and father sent her and Lucy out of the kitchen and she could hear them yelling from her bedroom. They eventually took Molly downstairs and sat her down. She could tell by the looks on their faces what the results said.

Despair, hurt and anger welled up inside her she didn't want to believe that she was a squib, it was impossible. The more rational side of her brain told her that it most certainly was, after all her mother was muggle-born. She cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up the next morning and took one long look at herself in the bathroom mirror. A girl with vivid red hair that curled much like her mother's hair did. She still had her father's chocolate brown eyes and still needed glasses like her father. She was still Molly Alexandra Weasley…the Weasley squib.

Her parents enrolled her in a muggle secondary school not long after and it wasn't very far from their home in Ottery St Catchpole. She hated her new school, it wasn't nearly as good as Hogwarts was. The other children teased her mercilessly, she was the school's verbal punching bag it seemed.

Then to add insult to injury two years later Lucy received her Hogwarts letter. She and Lucy were usually very close but Molly couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of her younger sister. It wasn't fair! Molly had always been the well-behaved and polite daughter while Lucy had been almost the exact opposite, why does Lucy get to have magic? It should've been Molly going to Hogwarts not Lucy!

Molly and Lucy's relationship went downhill after that, they barely talked to each other even when Lucy came home for Christmas and summer. Eventually when Lucy was in her fifth year and Molly in her last year at secondary school they made up.

Molly was a very good student, she had inherited more than her father's hair and eyes. She managed to get into Oxford university which she had to admit she was extremely proud of. She took a course in Medicine, she had to admit after St Mungos she had a great respect for healers and muggle doctors.

While she was at Oxford she also met Alan Blackwood who was from Edinburgh but was also studying Medicine. They became friends, Alan asked her out and five years later they were happily married.

Molly became a paediatrician and Alan became a surgeon. Molly couldn't be happier, she had a job she loved, a loving husband and her family were behind her.

Then shortly after her 25th birthday she discovered she was pregnant. Alan was ecstatic, they had been trying for a baby for three years and she was finally pregnant. She gave birth to her son Dean and then a year later she had another son Aaron and finally another year later she had a daughter named Emily. Of all her children only Emily inherited her fiery red hair but her boys got her eyes and Aaron would later need glasses.

Molly's life was now perfect, what more could she have asked for? Years past and her children grew up, Dean turned out like a miniature version of her own father, Aaron was like Lucy with Alan's brown hair and Emily was like a younger version of herself but then something _very_ unexpected happened.

On Dean's eleventh birthday Neville Longbottom who was now Headmaster of Hogwarts arrived on her doorstep. She knew that it would happen eventually, all three of her children had shown signs of magic. Neville sat in her living room with Alan, Dean and herself, with Aaron and Emily listening in from the bottom of the stairs and told Dean how he was a wizard.

Molly had never told Alan about her family so when Neville finally left she sat him down and explained everything. She told him about her childhood obsession of Hogwarts, the letter never coming, the letter from St Mungos, her horrible secondary school, her jealousy over Lucy's acceptance then their making up again.

Molly expected Alan to be disgusted, angry, hurt that she had never mentioned this to him but to her surprise he wasn't any of those things. He simply smiled at her and told her he knew something was different about her and kissed her. There was loud yells of disgust from her sons and a sigh of hopeless romanticism from her daughter.

Molly was a squib but at that moment, she was the happiest squib who ever lived.


End file.
